Traditional backup and archival software transforms source data into a non-filesystem format data that is suitable for long term storage. There are a number of reasons for this, including backup storage media is often sequential in nature and therefore can't easily support the random access requirements of most source data formats, large numbers of source files can be condensed into a single file that is easier to manage, and backup sets often span across multiple removable media tapes or cartridges. With the advent of disk based backups these requirements have become less important, yet these long term storage formats persist. Typically, recovery of files in the non-filesystem format requires the use of a proprietary recovery client.
In the field of computer hardware and software technology, a virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine, such as a computer, that executes program instructions like a real machine. Virtual machine technology allows for sharing, between multiple virtual machines, the physical resources underlying the virtual machines. Typically, in virtual machine environments, an individual agent is required for each virtual machine. The agent provides a data utility with access to the contents of the virtual machine. However, because there are a number of virtual machine vendors, each agent typically comprises proprietary software module and proprietary software tools. Moreover, the shear number of agents can be burdensome to system operators.
Overview
What is disclosed is a volume access system. The volume access system includes a processing system configured to process at least a portion of each of a plurality of virtual disk files to generate an aggregate file system view that represents the plurality of virtual disk files as a single hierarchical data volume comprising a plurality of items within the plurality of virtual disk files. The volume access system also includes a network interface operatively coupled with the processing system and configured to communicate the aggregate file system view for traversal by a plurality of clients.
What is also disclosed is one or more computer readable storage media having program instructions stored thereon for facilitating aggregate file system views of virtual environments. When executed by a processing system, the program instructions direct the processing system to obtain a first file system view of at least a virtual disk file, the first file system view comprising a first plurality of items within the virtual disk file. The program instructions also direct the processing system to obtain a second file system view of a condensed backup file, the second file system view comprising a second plurality of items within the condensed backup file. The program instructions also direct the processing system to generate an aggregate file system view comprising the first file system view of the virtual disk file and the second file system view of the condensed backup file.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a volume access system. The method includes processing at least a condensed backup file to generate a file system view of the condensed backup file comprising a plurality of items within the condensed backup file, and providing the file system view of the condensed backup file over a network interface as a hierarchical data volume for a client device. The method also includes receiving over the network interface a file operation command generated on the client device for a target item of the hierarchical data volume, and in response to the file operation command, performing the file operation command on a first item of the plurality of items within the condensed backup file corresponding to the target item.